I Won't Feel Bad For You
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Neji has been told to take an exhausted Lee home, however he finds himself in uncontrollable lust as he finds a red-faced Lee below him. Neji has a certain act in mind, but is that was Lee wants. Rape/sex
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I really just like this pairing, I don't know why. WARNING: This is kinda rape... a little bit. Hahaha Leave me reviews please! I wanna hear your thoughts! I might do some more for this couple.

He couldn't stand his teammate, always running around with so much energy and doing so well. It really didn't matter what his teammate did though, he was still a loser and that was proved everytime he lost to Neji. Neji watched exhaustedly as Lee got up once more to learn whatever Gai had been trying to teach them that day. Neji was frustrated that he had been unable to pass the Chunin exam and then even more unsuccessful in bring Sasuke back. He had nearly died. So had Lee though. He refused to admit that Lee had done better than him and against an even tougher opponent.

Once Lee was again on his knees trying to get enough strength to keep practicing, Gai sensei had decided to call it a day. Of course, himself and Tenten had been too exhausted to get up almost an hour ago. So by the time practice was over he was able to stand again. He was about to be on his way when Gai sensei called to him. "Listen Neji, I have some business to attend to and I need you to get Lee home. As your sensei, do it as if a mission." With that the older man flashed a smile and disappeared, leaving an aghast Hyuga. He turned to look at the red faced Lee. 'Why the hell is his face red?'

Sighing Neji grabbed Lee's right arm and slung it around his shoulder, in which he noticed Lee's face had become even more red. He wondered if he had come down with heat stroke or some such nonsense. Walking at such a slow pace, it had taken them almost a half an hour to make it too Lee's house. Neji had already assumed that he would need to walk Lee inside and lay him down or something. He wasn't happy about it, but Gai sensei had told him to treat it as a mission and he wasn't about to half-ass a mission.

Walking up the steps to the small apartment, it took a minute for Neji to remember that the kid lived alone. "Where is your key, Lee?" "Eh?... Uh... erm... its under that rock right there." Neji didn't understand the stuttering and red faced Lee's antics, but none the less kicked the rock over to reveal a key. "Here, lean against the wall real fast." Helping Lee lean against the wall Neji bent down and retrieved the key and slid it into the lock on the door. Opening the door easily and replacing the key and rock he took Lee's arm and lead him in. The whole apartment consisted of one room.

Neji almost felt sorry for the boy by his side. Almost. Dragging the boy to the matress that was in the cornor of the room he layed him down. It was a heart stopping moment when he realized he was almost straddling Lee. The strange part was that when he saw the red faced boy below him he enjoyed it. He wondered what other cute faces the boy could make.

Without even thinking, Neji connected his lips with Lee's. Lee had gasped and Neji had immediatly used the oppertunity to enter his mouth. He had tasted just how he had imagined him to taste. 'Wait... have I imagined this before?' The thought was driven from his mind as a tiny whimper was released from Lee's throat. Neji could feel himself hardening as the sound bounced around in his head. He pulled back and allowed both of them to breath. "Neji... what are yo-" Neji cut him off with another searing kiss. "Losers don't get to talk."

Neji saw a spark of hurt behind Lee's strong eyes, but it soon disappeared. He ignored it and started to kiss along Lee's jaw and down to his throat, eliciting panty whimpers. Sliding his hand down to Lee's waist he slid the haramaki up and over the boy's head, with some difficulty. He was pleasently surprized to find that Lee's outfit wasn't a one piece. He slid his hand under Lee's shirt and let his fingers roam as he left his mark upon his neck. Finding a nipple he gave it a little squeeze. Lee yelped and tried to weakly remove Neji's hand from under his shirt.

"Mmm, just be obidient Lee." Neji knew he was forcing this on Lee, but right now as he listened to the throaty whimpers from the other, he just didn't care. Sick of the fabric between them, he quickly removed Lee's shirt before the other could fight back. Neji removed the tie from his own hair and used it to tie Lee's hands together. He had never wanted anything more in the world than he wanted Lee at this moment. He stood up and looked at his prize.

Lee was red faced and weakly struggling to get the tie from his hands. Neji slowly removed his own shirt and his shorts shortly followed. Kicking his shoes off in the process. "Didn't I tell you not to fight this." Neji slowly unzipped Lee's pants and was slightly disappointed to find the other was only half hard. 'It can't be helped.' He slowly slipped the other's pants all the way off with his shoes. Neji checked Lee's face only to be met with a look of horror, it seemed that Lee was at a loss of words.

Slowly dragging Lee's boxers from his body Neji admired the creamy white body in front of him. "Hmmm..." Neji hummed his approval, now to take care of Lee's problem. Neji slowly gripped Lee's member and smirked at the gasp that erupted from Lee's lips. "Ne-Neji... don't... please..." "Yes... whine just like that." Neji licked his lips and then dragged his tounge down Lee's length causing Lee to throw his head back. Wetting his lips again he licked the slit of Lee's growing erection and pulled the member into his wet mouth. He slightly bobbed his head, slowly sucking and swiping his tounge around the fully hard erection in his mouth.

Now that Lee's body was as excited as his own was he decided he really couldn't wait much longer. With one last lick to the slit of his 'soon to be lovers' member, he removed his mouth. "I need you to wet my fingers, Lee." Lee looked at him with a lusty gaze, Lee no longer knew what was going on around him. He had been lost in pleasure. He took the three digits in his mouth and sucked on them. Having Lee suck on his fingers so passionatly didn't nothing to help his own purpling erection.

Making quick work of the situation, he took Lee's member back in his mouth to distract the other. He slowly pressed a finger at Lee's enterance. Lee tried to scoot away as the pain of Neji's finger inserted in him knocked him out of his daze. It was an odd mix of pleasure and pain. A second ago, he had been ready to come and now he still wanted to come, but the pain in his ass was stopping him. He groaned in pain as a second finger was inserted. "Ne-Neji... It hurts... stop.. erg." He couldn't even complete a full sentence.

Neji restlessly pushed his fingers into Lee, even though the other was begging him to stop he couldn't help, but notice that Lee was pushing back on his fingers. Inserting the third finger he could feel Lee's entrance stretching for him. He was becoming impatient in his need for Lee. Removing his mouth from Lee's erection once more he looked into the other's black eyes. "I need you Lee." Appearantly that was all it took for Lee to throw his head back and groan loudly. Lee knew after those words, he wouldn't be begging Neji to stop anymore. "I... I am ready." He choked out so that Neji would stop dilly dallying and complete him already.

Neji was surprized, to say the least, when Lee had basically told him that he could enter. Lee had been fighting him all this time. He must of done something to please the other. Grinning like an idiot Neji positioned himself at Lee's entrance and held the other still. He could see that Lee was scared, if the shaking was any kind of indication. He held his waist trying to calm the other. With that he thrust deeply inside of the other male. He vaguely heard Lee's cry of pain as a wave of pleasure had washed over him. It took all of his will power not to thrust wildly into the body below him. As soon as Lee stopped whimpering, Neji picked up a very slow pace.

His head was spinning, Lee felt better than he had even imagined. He had found Lee's prostate a little after penetration and was happy that hitting that spot caused Lee to forget the pain. He had begun to pick up the pace, needing to feel more of Lee. Much to his dismay, however, he found himself nearing his end. Gripping Lee's dripping erection he began to pump it in time with his thrusts. This drove Lee over the end, however, and he spilled his seed all over Neji's hand and his own stomach.

Neji didn't last much longer as Lee's walls enclosed around him. He had just barely managed to pull himself from Lee and come on Lee's chest as well. He rolled off of Lee and swiped at his hair, which was now plastered to his face and back, because of the sweat. Maybe Lee wasn't a loser at all, he certainly wasn't bad in bed. Neji looked around Lee's apartment once again, only this time he didn't feel bad at all. How could he feel bad for Lee? After all, after today, Lee had Neji Hyuga all to himself.


	2. Some fluff

Tenten woke with a start when she heard a loud smack and a resounding crash into a tree. She opened one eye, half expecting to not see Lee anywhere in sight, most likely another loss to Neji. That wasn't what she saw though, she saw a pretty bruised up Neji laying in a broken tree and Lee stomping off with his nails dug into his palms. Curious she looks up to Gai and he just shakes his head, because all he knew is that they were fighting and then Lee got pissed.

Lee mumbled dark words under his breath as he stormed back home. He slammed the door shut as he made his way and threw himself on his bed. He couldn't believe what Neji had said to him in the middle of a spar, the gull of that guy. To think that he would dare say that I belong to him and have to check in with him and shit like that… Lee never wanted his romance to be like this… first his feelings for a man and then it just so happens to be a man that wasn't very caring… and not to mention that their first time together was rape. "He never even said sorry!" He screamed into his pillow. He stayed silent for a couple more minutes and then sighed and got up.

He made his way to the kitchen as his stomach gave a growl. He sighed again, he didn't want to be someone's property… he wanted to be someone's lover. He started to make himself some lunch while he continued to mull around in his mind about all the things he wanted and Neji was not.

Neji picked himself off of the ground, he had expected Lee to be mad, but mad enough to actually be able to hit him in a spar… and Neji knew getting hit by Lee, it was going to hurt. He dusted himself off and flinched a little while brushing over the fresh bruise on his chest. He looked over to the bewildered Tenten and Gai and made his way over to them. He looked at Tenten still lying on the ground and grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her to the nearby Ramen shop, she looked at Gai helplessly.

Neji sat Tenten on the stool and ordered for her and then stared at her intently. "What is it Neji? You are scaring me…" Neji gave her one more hard stare before sighing heavily. He relayed the whole story to her, since she already knew about the relationship. At the end of his talking Tenten felt really bad for Lee, he certainly had it rough. "Neji… you are a real idiot aren't you?" He immediately took offense to the comment, but held himself in check, knowing she probably saw the same thing in him that Lee did.

"Listen Neji, no one likes to be treated like property, we are all human beings with feelings. You have to apologize to him and make it up to him." Neji just stared at her like she was insane. "You want me to apologize? Are you crazy?" Tenten stood up in a huff and smacked him clear across the face and stopped out yelling, "I hope he dumps your ass." Neji watched the door as he put a hand to his face, just how many times was he going to get hit today? He stood up and paid for their food and made his way to the market district.

Lee stared at his shaking hands after he had trained for hours on end at his personal training bag. It was the bag that Gai had gotten him for his birthday. He decided to call it quits and hit the shower. His mind was in so many different places that he didn't hear the movement within his place. When he came out he didn't know what had happened. He placed was decorated with his favorite things, there were new weights and a training dummy and even his old head band framed and hanging by the doorway. His mouth dropped open, what was going on? He looked around rapidly, not even caring that he was still only clothed in a bath towel.

That was when he felt arms snake around his waist and he shivered when a nipping kiss was placed on his neck. "I am sorry Lee…" Lee spun around to see Neji, cleaned up, and his jaw dropped. He had never been so happy before, because here was the man apologizing and trying to make up for his hurtful words. "Tenten yelled at me today to… and when she said that she hopes that you dump me, I realized I could really lose you." Lee looked into Neji's eyes and they still looked as cold as ever, but he could see the fear in them. Lee hugged Neji and preceded to nibble on his neck, he had never been so turned on.

Author's Note: So….. I keep getting favorites and such for this story and I am grateful! I haven't kept up with Naruto, so I had trouble recalling the attitude of the characters… Sorry. I hope you enjoy the little extra fluff. Sorry if it doesn't live up to the first one… D:


End file.
